Megan Fox
'Megan Denise Fox ' (born May 16, 1986) is an American film and television actress. Fox began her acting career in 2001 with a supporting role as Brianna Wallace in the film Holiday in the Sun. Fox then guest-starred in various television series, including What I Like About You and Two and a Half Men, and played a recurring role on Hope and Faith. In 2004, she relaunched her film career starring opposite Lindsay Lohan in Confessions of a Teenage Drama Queen, but it was not until 2007 that she had her breakout role as Mikaela Banes, the love interest of Shia LaBeouf's character in the blockbuster film Transformers, a role for which she was nominated and won various Teen Choice Awards.Awards for Megan Fox at IMDB Accessed May 23rd, 2009 Fox reprised her role in the sequel, Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen. In 2009, she starred as the titular lead character in the film Jennifer's Body. Fox frequently appears in men's magazine "Hot Lists". She was listed #18, #16, and #2 on Maxim magazine's yearly Hot 100 list in 2007, 2008 and 2009 respectively, while FHM readers voted her the "Sexiest Woman in the World" in 2008. She ranked number one on Moviefone's "The 25 Hottest Actors Under 25" in 2008. In 2004, Fox began dating Brian Austin Green, of Beverly Hills 90210 fame, after reportedly having met on the set of Fox's show Hope and Faith. The two have been in an on-and-off relationship. Early life Fox is of Irish, French and Native American ancestry and was born in Oak Ridge, Tennessee to Darlene Tonachio and Franklin Foxx, who dropped an "x" from his surname. She has one older sister. Fox's parents divorced when she was young and she and her sister were raised by her mother and her stepfather. She said that the two were "very strict" and that she wasn't allowed to have a boyfriend. She lived with her mother until she made enough money to support herself. Fox began her training in drama and dance at age five, in Kingston, Tennessee.Terry Morrow, Insider: Rockwood starlet morphs from tomboy to 'sexiest', Knoxville News Sentinel, May 2, 2008 She attended a dance class at the community center there and was involved in Kingston Elementary School's chorus and the Kingston Clippers swim team. At 10 years of age, after moving to St. Petersburg, Florida, Fox continued her training. When she was 13 years old, Fox began modeling after winning several awards at the 1999 American Modeling and Talent Convention in Hilton Head, South Carolina. Fox attended Morningside Academy,morningsideacademy.com a private Christian school, for her middle school years and finished her high school education at St. Lucie West Centennial High School, though at 17 she was tested out of school via correspondence. Fox has spoken extensively of her time in education; that in middle school she was bullied and picked on and she ate lunch in the bathroom to avoid being "pelted with ketchup packets". She said that the problem was not her looks, but that she had "always gotten along better with boys" and that "rubbed some people the wrong way". Fox also said of high school that she was never popular and that "everyone hated me, and I was a total outcast, my friends were always guys, I have a very aggressive personality, and girls didn’t like me for that. I’ve had only one great girlfriend my whole life". In the same interview, she mentions that she she hated school and has never been "a big believer in formal education" and that "the education I was getting seemed irrelevant. So, I was sort of checked out on that part of it". Career At 16, Fox made her acting debut in the 2001 film Holiday in the Sun, as spoiled heiress Brianna Wallace and rival of Alex Stewart (Ashley Olsen). The film was released Direct-to-DVD on November 20, 2001. The following year, Fox landed the lead main role as Ione Star on the television series Ocean Ave. The series lasted two seasons, from 2002-2003 and Fox appeared in 122 one-hour-long episodes. Also in 2002, she guest-starred on What I Like About You, appearing in the episode "Like a Virgin (Kinda)". She was an uncredited extra in Bad Boys II in 2003. In 2004, Fox guest-starred on Two and a Half Men in the episode "Carmel Filters and Pheromones". In the same year, Fox made her film debut in Confessions of a Teenage Drama Queen co-starring opposite Lindsay Lohan, playing the supporting role of Carla Santi, a rival of Lola (Lindsay Lohan). Again in 2004, Fox was cast in regular role on the ABC sitcom Hope & Faith, in which she portrayed Sydney Shanowski, replacing Nicole Paggi in the role. Fox appeared in 36 episodes from seasons 2 to 3, until the show was cancelled in 2006. In 2007, Fox won the lead female role of Mikaela Banes in the 2007 live-action film Transformers, based on the toy and cartoon saga of the same name. Fox played the love interest of Shia LaBeouf's character Sam Witwicky. Fox was nominated for an MTV Movie Award in the category of "Breakthrough Performance", and was also nominated for three Teen Choice Awards, in the category of "Choice Movie Actress: Action Adventure", "Choice Movie: Breakout Female", and "Choice Movie: Liplock". Fox has signed on for two more Transformers sequels. In June 2007, Fox was cast in a minor role in How to Lose Friends & Alienate People, starring alongside Jeff Bridges, Simon Pegg and Kirsten Dunst. She portrayed Sophie Maes, a love interest of Sydney Young (Simon Pegg). The film premiered on October 3, 2008, but was considered a box-office failure . In 2008, Fox appeared alongside Rumer Willis as the character Lost in Whore. The film centers around a group of young hopeful teenagers who have come to Hollywood in the hopes of an acting career find that the business is harder than they had ever imagined. The film was released October 20, 2008. Fox had her first lead role in a film playing the title character in Jennifer's Body, written by Academy Award-winning screenwriter Diablo Cody. She played Jennifer Check, a mean-girl cheerleader cursed by a demonic possession who begins to feed off the boys in a Minnesota farming town. The film was released on September 18, 2009. In addition to Seyfried, Fox also starred alongside Adam Brody. Fox reprised her role as Mikaela Banes in the Transformer sequel, Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen. There was some controversy surrounding Fox's appearance while filming the sequel of Transformers when Michael Bay, the movie's director, ordered the actress to gain 10 pounds."Megan Fox Told to Gain 10 Pounds for Transformers Sequel." Yahoo Entertainment! Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen premiered on June 8, 2009 in Tokyo, Japan. The movie was released worldwide on June 24, 2009. In April, 2009 Fox began filming Jonah Hex, in which she will portray Leila, a gun-wielding beauty and Jonah Hex's (Josh Brolin) love interest. The film, currently in production, is set to be released on June 18, 2010. The movie stars Josh Brolin and Will Arnett, and Fox described her role in the film as being a cameo. In early April, 2009 Fox signed on to star as the lead female role in the up-coming 2011 film The Crossing about a young couple who get caught up in a drug trafficking scheme during their vacation to Mexico. In March 2009 Variety reported that Fox was set to star as the lead role of Aspen Matthews in the film adaption of the comic books Fathom which she will also co-produce with Brian Austin Green. Public image Fox has said during an interview with The Times, on the topic of being a role model that: "It depends on what your idea of a role model is," and continued with, "If your idea of a role model is somebody who’s gonna preach to your kids that sex before marriage is wrong and cursing is wrong and women should be this and be that, then I’m not a role model. But if you want your girls to feel strong and intelligent and be outspoken and fight for what they think is right, then I want to be that type of role model, yeah." Fox said in the same interview, on the topic of being type-cast that: "Getting typecast as what? Attractive? How bad is that?" She feels that it isn't a bad thing to be type-cast in this way and considers it to be flattering. She also believes that it gives her an advantage because people will not expect her to be more than simply attractive and when she does give a good performance, people will be surprised. Fox has shown interest in portraying a character less sexualized than that of Mikaela Banes, whom she portrays in the Transformers film series. Fox said of being a popular media topic that, though she's not on the same level as Jennifer Aniston, Britney Spears, or Lindsay Lohan, she does find it difficult and that there have times when people have avoided being around her because they don't want to end up in the media's spotlight. "I need to behave in a way and handle myself in a way that will cause people to take me seriously," and "you can be sexy and be intelligent and be taken seriously, or you can be sexy and you can be out at clubs every night and not be seriously." but remarked that she hasn't gone "completely insane". Fox also said of going from being "relatively unknown" to her current celebrity status that: "I definitely feel ill-prepared; I mean, I don't know if anyone ever sits back and goes, 'Now is the moment that I think I should be a famous celebrity,' -- but I definitely feel it's premature. I mean, I was in one movie that people have seen." Fox has appeared on the covers of many magazines. In 2007, she appeared in Maxim; in 2008, the list had grown to include Cosmo Girl, Paw Print, Jack (ITALY), FHM (UK), and GQ. In 2009, the list includes, USA Weekend, Esquire, Empire, Maxim, GQ (UK), Entertainment Weekly and ELLE. Fox was ranked #17 on interview magazines Hollywood faces to watch "Future Stars of Tomorrow", ranked #16 on the Maxim magazine Hot 100 of 2008 list, named #68 in FHM magazine's "100 Sexiest Women in the World 2006" supplement, ranked #18 on the Maxim magazine Hot 100 of 2007 list, she was ranked #1 on Moviefone's 'The 25 Hottest Actors Under 25' in 2008, and was ranked #2 on the Maxim magazine Hot 100 of 2009 list in 2009. FHM readers voted her the "Sexiest Woman in the World" in 2008. An unsigned letter from crew members of Transformers defended Michael Bay against accusations made by Fox. The letter alleges that Fox is unpleasant to work with on set and makes several accusations of ungracious behaviour that are at variance with her public persona. Comparison to Angelina Jolie Fox has often been compared to actress Angelina Jolie, with the media dubbing her as "next Angelina Jolie". Fox has been compared to Jolie, because they each have a "tattoo collection", and status as a "built in sex-symbol". Fox commented that the comparisons indicate a lack of creativity on the part of the media, and are simply due to the dark hair and tattoos that she and Jolie have, and that both have been in action movies. There were several unconfirmed rumors that Fox was to replace Jolie in the next Lara Croft film. Fox also said of the comparisons that: "I am a brunette with tattoos, I curse and I have made mention of sex before. I joked about it which people find outrageous so they want to constantly compare that to her." Fox said of meeting Jolie that she had not had the opportunity to but that she tries "to avoid that because I'm afraid," because "she's a powerful person and I bet she would eat me alive". Fox also continued with and remarked that, "I'm sure she has no idea who I am. But if I were her, I'd be like, 'Who the fuck is this little bullshit brat who was in Transformers that's going to be the next me?' I don't want to meet her. I'd be embarrassed." Tattoos Fox has eight known tattoos, including her ex-fiancé's name "Brian" on her lower hip and a picture of Marilyn Monroe's face on her right forearm. Fox also has another tattoo on her right shoulder that reads, "We will all laugh at gilded butterflies" a line adapted from William Shakespeare's play King Lear, a yin and yang tattoo on her left inner wrist, a poem on the left side of her rib cage that reads "there once was a little girl who never knew love until a boy broke her HEART," and a Chinese word for "strength" on her neck. Fox also has a crescent moon overlapping a five pointed star on the inner aspect of her lower leg above her right ankle. This tattoo is the only known colored tattoo that Fox has. Fox said she has a Marilyn Monroe tattoo because, "she was one of the first people I saw on television, like, literally moments after I was born. Every time I heard her voice growing up I always would cry. I wouldn't know why when I was younger but had my own theories" and that Fox has always "empathized" with her. Fox had shown interest in getting her yin/yang tattoo removed remarking that the tattoo artist "didn't do it correctly" because he was distracted, however, Fox still has that tattoo as of August, 2009. Fox has said of her tattoos that when she gets a tattoo, "It's a little 'fuck you' to anyone who tells me not to." Personal life Fox has been involved with actor Brian Austin Green since 2004, having first met on the set of Fox's show Hope & Faith. In 2006, the two got engaged, but said they had not had any marriage plans. It was reported that the couple had ended their relationship in July 2008 and in February 2009; Megan Fox and Brian Austin Green Call Off their Engagement US Weekly, February 24, 2009 however, Fox and Green both confirmed on both occasions that the two are still in a relationship. On June 15, 2009 at the UK premiere of Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen, Fox stated that she was single; however, she was later seen with Green and the media is reporting that the two are in a relationship again. Fox is good friends with Jennifer Blanc, Kellan Rhude, Jennifer's Body co-star Amanda Seyfried, Michael Biehn and Transformers co-star Shia LaBeouf. She is both a fan of comic books, anime, and video games, and has said that her interest in art began at 12 years old, when she watched animated shows on Adult Swim on Cartoon Network. Fox's favorite artist is Michael Turner whose Fathom comic she describes as a longtime obsession. Fox has two dogs, including a Pomeranian named after the punk-icon Sid Vicious. Fox has openly stated that she's taken drugs, and that it has meant she knows she doesn't like them, adding that she knows a few people who aren't on drugs, herself included. Fox has also openly stated that she supports the legalization of marijuana, saying that she does not consider it a drug and that she would be first in line to buy a pack of joints. Fox has said, that she is bisexual. In an interview with GQ Magazine, she said that when she was 18 years old she fell in love and sought to establish a relationship with a female stripper. She used this experience to illustrate her belief, that "all humans are born with the ability to be attracted to both sexes". In May 2009 Fox confirmed her bisexuality. On June 15, 2009, at the UK premiere of Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen, Fox said that she has a crush on Cheryl Cole and that she loves Cole's tattoos. During an appearance in June 2009 on the The Kyle and Jackie O Show, Fox stated that she is interested in Korean pop singer Rain. In an interview with GQ magazine Fox showed interest in Olivia Wilde. She is aviophobic. She is afraid of flying. She said, "I developed that (a fear of flying) when I turned 20. All of a sudden I got really afraid to get on airplanes. I had to come up with a way to deal with it because I didn't want to have panic attacks every time I get on a plane." Filmography Awards References External links * * Megan Fox Interview Category:Actresses Category:1986 births Category:1986 Category:American actresses